Magnetic Dragon
The Magnetic Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Lightning and Metal. It's main element is Lightning. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons This dragon's spikes, spines and horns protect it from predators and help it to successfully attack anything not well armored. Its wings, made of metal shards bound by a magical magnetic field, are especially dangerous. Defenses Magnetic dragons usually escape predators by flying away, and they are excellent fliers, capable of using their powerful magnetic magic to perform a vertical takeoff. Though they look awkward, they are actually extremely well adapted to flight. Other Abilities Magnetic dragons exert a powerful attractive pull on magnetic objects, magnetizing them and pulling them toward the dragon. This adaptation enables them to capture enough metal to build their vast metal nests and develop their spikes and claws. Breath Weapon Magnetic dragons spit a stream of electricity strong enough to knock a wizard out. The dragon uses it to stun its enemies and prey but rarely uses it to kill. Weaknesses Magnetic dragons face stiff competition from enemies, many of which might want to chomp and eat them! So they must be covered in weapons. But magnetic dragons are not as armored and protected as some other dragons and can be easily damaged. They have no camouflage and a very bad sense of smell, part of why they need their magnetism. They are not as strong as other metal element dragons. Trying to escape from Metal elemental dragons also is impossible as those get pulled to them. Habitat Regions Magnetic dragons are found among the Pliny Foothills and in other areas of the south. Near the Tull Caverns and the surrounding metal plateaus it is easier to find metal, but they face stiffer competition from other dragons, so they are scarcer there. Preferred Home Magnetic dragons prefer open spaces. They hate the cramped caverns that other metal dragons dwell in. Sheltering/Nesting Magnetic dragons] build nests out of metal. They are often covered in spikes to deter predators. If no metal can be found, they will wander until they find some. Diet Magnetic dragons are carnivores. Like all Metal dragons with metal adornments, they do consume metal and ore to grow their spikes, but they feed mainly on small animals, which they hunt from the air. They can use their claws to dig rodents out of their burrows as well. Near the southern coast, they may be seen fishing despite their Lightning element, and when in packs, they may take down larger animals. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Magnetic dragons are skittish and timid, but they are not at all afraid of speed and love to fly. Social Order Often magnetic dragons will hunt in small packs and share a communal nest, but occasionally they are seen alone. These packs are usually led by the dragon that can beat all the others in a fight. Younger dragons often resent the leader and plot to drive him out. Magnetic dragons may belong to several packs throughout their lives. Relationship to Wizards TBA Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy Infants are carried around on their parents' backs. Magnetic magic prevents them from sliding off. Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Lightning Category:Metal Category:Carnivores Category:Uncommon Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Caverns Category:Inhabitants of the Pliny Foothills Category:Petrivores Category:Inhabitants of Charisma Chasm